Walter Hindmarsh (1805-1880)
|long_name=Walter Hindmarsh |birth_year=1805 |birth_county=Northumberland |birth_nation-subdiv1=England |birth_nation=United Kingdom |birth_notes=Ancestral file says "Cheviot, Northumberland" |death_year=1880 |death_month=12 |death_day=08 |death_address=Arthur-street |death_locality=Grafton, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=BDM Index ref for death: 6980/1880 |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1836 |wedding1_month=03 |wedding1_day=10 |wedding1_address=St Thomas |wedding1_locality=Port Macquarie, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |remains_address=Grafton General Cemetery |remains_locality=Grafton, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |remains_sources=Headstone: http://austcemindex.com/inscription.php?id=9836911 |globals= }} Biography Obituary DEATH OF MR. WALTER HINDMARSH, J.P. WE have this week to chronicle the death of a venerable and respected citizen, who died at his residence, Arthur-street, on Wednesday last, after an illness of a few weeks' duration. The deceased gentleman has been long associated with the district, and has resided within it for a period of about 36 years. Mr Hindmarsh originally came to the colony under engagement to the A. A. Company at Port Stephens about the year 1828. He subsequently came to the Clarence district about the year 1844, and for many years resided at the Travellers' Rest, which he took up and stocked He afterwards secured a piece of better country between Myrtle Creek and Casino, and selling out Travellers' Rest, removed the stock to his new station. In 1854 Mr Hindmarsh again sold his squattage, and leased the business of the receiving and general store of the late Mr Joseph Sharp, then carried on at the site now occupied by the C. and R. R. S. N. Company. Finding this sort of business not congenial to his tastes, he having been all his life connected with stock and used to on active life, Mr Hindmarsh disposed of his business to Mr T. F. Davies, and when land came to be offered by auction in 1856, purchased several farms on the river bank at Alumny Creek. He remained here farming for seven years, and ultimately sold out to invest in land on the Tweed, which was just then attracting much notice. He was fortunate in securing a good selection, and having removed thither with his family, again set to work to clear a home amid the dense brushes of the comparatively uninhabited Tweed, as he had previously done on the banks of the Clarence. After many years of hard work and self-denial, such as can only be known by those who have experienced the privations of a pioneer's life, Mr. Hindmarsh felt he was entitled to some rest in his declining years, and accordingly removed once more to Grafton, where several members of his family were settled. He has since resided here continuously, leading a quiet, unostentatious life. Mr. Hindmarsh has been a Justice of the Peace for many years, to the duties of which office he always gave a conscientious attention, and also filled the post of Inspector of Sheep for this district. He was a man through all his long life (and he had passed the allotted threescore years and ten) known for his strict integrity and moral worth ; one whose word was ever his bond, and who valued his honour and reputation above every other worldly consideration. He, as falls to the lot of many, experienced varying vicissitudes of fortune—those trials of human life which prove and sift men like grain and chaff in the winnowing machine. He battled manfully when fortune was adverse, and had the satisfaction of preserving, with untarnished name, a thorough independence of spirit. Mr. Hindmarsh was born in the year 1805, and was in his 76th year. Of a naturally strong and robust constitution, he retained his vigour until up to a very recent date, when he experienced a paralytic stroke, which deprived him of speesh for some time. He subsequently rallied slightly, although never since able to leave his bed. He quite realised his end was approaching, and thoroughly exemplified in his death the dying Christian whose end is peace. The funeral tonk place on Thursday afternoon, and although the sad event was not generally known, a large number attended to pay their last tribute of respect. The funeral service was performed by the Rev. Isaac Mackay, in the absence of the Rev. R. F. Becher, of whose congregation the deceased was a member, and the rev. gentleman addressed to those assembled a few words suitable to the occasion, impressing the necessity of all being prepared, as he believed their deceased friend was, for the great change. Mr Hindmarsh leaves a widow, and also a large family of sons and daughters, who have all reached the estate of men and women, and nearly all of whom are settled in the district. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Migrants from England to New South Wales Category:Resided in New South Wales